


Getting Laid

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Distended stomach, Knotting, M/M, Made Up Turian Biology, Oviposition, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Shepard is curious about sex with a Turian. Garrus offers a hands on experience.





	Getting Laid

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Purgatory Discord for this fic idea. In particular Gaytomato and Magicandmalice
> 
> Also bad pun title is bad xD
> 
> So I read that Turians canonically give birth to live young but I was thinking that a male Turian could lay eggs inside the female, where the mother inseminates them and where they would hatch and then the Turian mother gives birth. Yeh...that works.

It started with a simple discussion while drinking.

“So Garrus…how do Turians fuck?”

And that led to Garrus offering to give Shepard a hands-on demonstration. Which led them to the here and now.

Shepard palmed himself over his BDU’s, cock rapidly hardening at the thought of Garrus fucking him. Going from the bar in the Port Observation to his cabin had given his biotics a chance to metabolise the alcohol, sufficiently sobering him enough to make him think that this was a Bloody Good Idea.

Garrus removed his armour, revealing his carapace. There was a slight croon in his subvocals, seemingly unconsciously. “Are you going to undress, Shepard?”

Flushing slightly, Shepard found himself grinning at the other. “Just admiring the view, Garrus. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Turian out of their armour.”

Mandibles twitching, Garrus walked forward, intending to at least divest Shepard of his shirt. Shepard beat him to it, quickly whipping his shirt off and throwing it at the naked Turian. Catching it clumsily, Garrus found himself staring at the other man as his pants soon followed. Shepard grinned at the flustered alien while palming his cock and stroking himself. He groaned as he took in the sight before him. Garrus was clearly becoming excited, dripping cock emerging from its sheath. What really got Shepard’s attention, however, were the ridges that seemed to cover that short but fat dick.

“Mmmm, can’t wait to feel you inside of me,” he groaned. Turning around to show off his impressive assets, Shepard reached for the tube of lube that had always been kept conveniently atop his bedside table. Those talons looked wicked sharp and he didn’t much like the idea of feeling them inside of him. Outside, however…well, they’d get to that.

Reaching around to prepare himself, Shepard moaned. “Garrus…please…tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

The croon seemed to intensify slightly, Garrus walking closer to the bed to watch Shepard’s ministrations. “Well, first of all, you’re going to find out how a Turian cock feels inside you.”

Garrus reached out and lightly traced one sharp talon down Shepard’s thigh. Chuckling at the gasp the human gave, he continued, “You may have read up on it, but we have a knot at the base here.”

Reaching down to grasp his fully emerged cock, Garrus showed off the bulge at the base of it. Shepard moaned, inserting a second finger into himself at the sight of it.  
“The knot will inflate relatively soon into our mating, Shepard, so you won’t have much time to enjoy the lovely ridges here.”

Spreading himself wide, Shepard found himself humping the bed a little bit at the Turian’s words. “Garrus!” he gasped.

Clicking his mandibles with delight, Garrus continued, “Once inflated, we’ll be locked together. No way for you to get away once the eggs start coming.”

Groaning low in his belly, Shepard felt himself hardening. Inserting a third finger made him wince but he held himself open to adjust.

“Of course, there is one last thing you might be interested in…” Garrus trailed off as he watched the commander stretch himself open, fascinated by the pliant hole displayed to him.

“Ungf, just tell me!” Shepard cried.

“Well, most Citadel races already know, but Turians have a special venom in our front fangs. See, we evolved as predators and this venom allows us to immobilise our prey.” Stopping momentarily, Garrus picked up the lube and squirted some on himself. _Multi-species dextro friendly, eh? Well, well, Shepard, you’ve been thinking about this for a while?_ “Of course, for a larger species such as humans, it won’t paralyse you, it’ll just…relax you, make you all loose-limbed and giddy.”

“Loose-limbed, eh? So what do you get out of it?” asked Shepard.

A truly Turian grin - all teeth - was his reply. “My prey submitting to me, Shepard.”

Gasping, Shepard pulled his fingers out of himself and flipped onto his back to see Garrus in all his glory.

“So,” he smirked, “would you bite me?”

“Only with your permission, Shepard,” he replied, cocking his head at the request. It seemed that the commander wanted to try everything.

“So come and get me then.”

With that permission given, Garrus stalked up to the commander and grabbed the man’s forearms. Superior strength soon had Shepard held down on the bed on his back, unable to move against the solid grip.

Unable to help himself, Shepard writhed in Garrus’ hold. It was just so rare to be potentially helpless, he found himself thoroughly enjoying the thrill of being restrained by another’s body. Twisting his hips did nothing to free him thrashing only got his wrists pinned to the bed by strong talons. All his considerable strength was useless, and the fact was somehow comforting. Knowing that it was Garrus was probably why. Logically, Shepard knew that the turian would never truly intend to hurt him.

Grinning, Shepard surged up to kiss him. It felt strange to kiss someone with no lips, but then Garrus’ tongue joined his and it was perfect.

“You’d said you’d bite me, Garrus,” he smirked. Watching the mandibles flare, he pushed forward, thrusting his erection up to rub against that glorious ribbed cock. “You aren’t going to back down now, are you?”

A soft hiss was his answer, as Garrus finally leaned forward and sank his fangs deep into the commander’s neck. There was only a second’s worth of pain before an anaesthetic was injected into his system, immediately dulling the twin needles impaling him. Shepard’s sharp cry turned into a low moan as heat flooded his body, pure arousal saturating him. Slowly, all his limbs relaxed, and he went pliant under the bite. Only his cock was hard with so much blood pumping into it.

Noticing Shepard come under the effects of his venom, Garrus pulled his fangs out of the human’s neck and licked the blood up, his saliva forcing the blood to coagulate. Flipping the now semi-limp man onto his stomach, Garrus repinned him to the bed. Lining up his cock carefully with the commander’s entrance, he crooned as he sheathed himself inside.

Shepard groaned as the Turian’s dick finally entered him. Each ridge felt amazing as it slowly sank into him. Shuddering, he finally surrendered control to the alien and let Garrus run the show.

Pulling out slightly, the ridges catching on Shepard’s rim, he sank in deep again. The Turian found himself loving that the commander had surrendered to him, his predatory mindset recognising that his prey had submitted. Each thrust loosened Shepard up, and the pace of Garrus’ trill increased as the ridges on his cock were stimulated.

Sinking into the hilt for the final time, Garrus keened as his knot began to expand inside the human. Short little thrusts encouraged the bulge to keep expanding, intending to lock himself temporarily with the commander.

At first, Shepard didn’t notice that the bulge at the base of the Turian’s dick was expanding; he was too engrossed in the sensation of the alien ridges inside of him. Soon, however, the commander couldn’t ignore it, the inflation just too fast and spreading him open inside.

Shepard moaned deeply as the stretch became more intense. Garrus stopped thrusting as the expanding bulge locked him deep within Shepard’s ass. Sharp claws lightly scratched at his back and made him clench around the Turian’s cock.

“Mmmmm, relax, Commander. You’re about to experience what it feels like to bred by a Turian.”

Shepard’s entire body convulsed when he heard those words, a full body shudder that went straight to his own cock.

“Garrus…” he choked out. “Please…bite me again.”

Sharp fangs pierced the side of his neck, the Turian’s pleased grunts vibrating through his body. Groaning as the effect of the venom spread throughout his body, once again Shepard felt himself relaxing, lying limp beneath the alien. His ass relaxed slightly, but still clenched around Garrus’ dick.

Garrus licked up the blood that spilled from the bite. The feeling of the commander relaxing and _submitting_ to him made his predator instincts go wild. Growling, he bit into the other side of Shepard’s neck, making sure his mate was ready to receive his eggs.

“Oh god…Garrus.” Shepard was slurring a little, muscles now totally relaxed, and he was finding it a little hard to stay on his knees. Sliding down the bed with Garrus completely on top of him felt sublime. He felt protected and _safe_ ; the armoured carapace was heavy but not rough. Vaguely, like an out of body experience, he knew that it was the venom that was making him feel like this. Of course, he did trust Garrus…he wouldn’t have been here otherwise.

The teeth in his shoulder suddenly released, Garrus crooning and lightly thrusting into the commander once more. The entire shaft in his arse seemed to bulge, before _something_ was deposited deep into his guts.

“That’s it, Commander,” that flanging voice trilled above him, “take it. Take my eggs deep inside of you.”

Shepard groaned at the realisation that the Turian was essentially breeding him, and his cock twitched. Squirming as best he could with the heavy alien pinning him to the bed, Shepard found himself enjoying himself immensely. Panting heavily, he shuddered as the cock enlarged and another egg was deposited inside him. It jolted the other egg directly against his prostate and Shepard found himself mewling with the stimulation. Wiggling his arse reminded him that Garrus was locked inside and he couldn’t do anything but wait for the Turian to finish.

“Breed me, Garrus,” he panted heavily. “Make me your breeding bitch.”

A third egg had him rutting into the mattress as best he could. His arms still felt a little like jelly but he managed to roll his head slightly to look at the alien above him. Garrus was panting, mandibles spread and stomach tensed. Shepard squirmed and whined, clenching around the alien shaft, welcoming the egg inside. The four of them were rubbing over his prostate repeatedly, shifting within him as even more were deposited.

“Ungf…Garrus…how?” Moaning deeply as the fifth egg was deposited inside, he gasped before continuing, “How many more?”

Pleasure washed over him as the feeling of fullness steadily grew more intense. Rutting against the mattress, he shuddered as a rough tongue licked at the bite marks adorning his neck. “Usually ten or so, Commander.”

Shepard sobbed as yet another egg worked its way deeper inside of him. Gripping the sheets, he cried out, “Ah! God, Garrus…I’m so full…ahhhh…!”

“Not too long now, Shepard.” Garrus nuzzled against his throat and licked the sweat that was accumulating there.

Another egg shifted the steadily growing batch. Shepard wondered if he could feel the eggs through his belly. Turning slightly onto his side, jolting the Turian’s knot slightly, he reached below himself and found that his usual rock-hard stomach was bulging somewhat.

“Please…no more,” he began to pant harshly. “I’m too full…Garrus!”

He could _feel_ the eggs moving in his guts, rubbing against each other and against his prostate.

“Just a little longer, Shepard,” came the twin purr from Garrus. When Garrus reached down to palm the human’s now semi-flaccid cock, Shepard shuddered violently at the sudden stimulation. He had never felt this full in his life!

Eyes half closed with the twin bliss of Garrus finally touching his cock and filling him so thoroughly, Shepard rocked back on the dick still locked inside of him. Trilling with the movement, Garrus nipped at his throat, making him moan shamelessly. A sharp talon lightly scratched down his expanded stomach, making him cry out as he came harder than he ever had before. His entire passage seemed to spasm around the eggs and the knot, causing Garrus to screech and bodily pin him to the bed, teeth embedding themselves in his neck for the final time. The venom coursed through his system again, heightening the pleasure to the point where Shepard felt sure that he was going to pass out. Surrendering any attempt to buck up against the Turian, Shepard instead screamed his pleasure as the venom seemed to reignite his orgasm. His eyes then rolled back in his skull as he did pass out.

Noticing the commander twitch once more before becoming totally limp had Garrus momentarily concerned, but a quick check confirmed that the human was breathing. Licking the wounds that he had inflicted, the Turian noted that the knot was finally deflating. His biological purpose was fulfilled, and his body was readying him for departure. He lifted the limp human off of his cock, growling lowly as he slipped out. Rolling him onto his back, Garrus keened at the sight of Shepard’s distended stomach. Stroking a claw up the bulging stomach, he relished in the sight of his commander carrying his brood.

Shepard came to as the eggs shifted inside of him with that change of position, and he whined when they pressed against his over-sensitive prostate. There was constant pressure inside of him, and he shuddered as the eggs moved again.

With awe, Shepard stroked his stomach. He was gonna be surprised if he came out of this with no stretch marks. Garrus stroked his sides and then leaned forward to nuzzle the bulge, humming as he did so.

“So…this some kind of…Turian mating ritual?” Shepard laughed almost hesitantly, trying not to move the eggs inside of him.

Garrus’ mandibles twitched slightly as he considered Shepard’s words. “No, Shepard. Not quite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much to [Arke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arke/pseuds/Arke) for being my beta here. I didn't expect you to do it but you did and I love that you waded through all my punctuation and grammar errors <3 Thank-you so much again!


End file.
